Dusze w niewoli/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli MASKARADA Ze wszystkich istot zamieszkujących ziemię, sam tylko człowiek posiada przywilej częstego i dowolnego zmieniania powierzchowności. Wprawdzie motyl rodzi się gąsienicą, później zostaje poczwarką, a wkońcu dopiero motylem: wprawdzie wiewiórka, ruda w lecie, robi się szarą pod zimę, wszystkie te jednak i tym podobne przebrania są zaledwie cieniem przebrań ludzkich. Człowiek, przyszedłszy na świat bardzo licho uposażonym, w dalszym biegu życia niewiele od natury dostaje: trochę zębów i jakieś tam wąsy, o czem nawet wspominać nie warto wobec naprzykład skrzydeł... lub rogów... Mimo to jednak latać może, gdy ma ochotę i pieniądze, a i na brak rogów narzekać też nie powinien... Od urodzenia do końca życia lew zostaje płowym i kontentować się musi jedną, jedyną grzywą i jedynym ogonem. Człowiek dziś jest płowym, jutro szarym, pojutrze czarnym... Zamieniwszy bydlęcą skórę na zbroję i togę, pozbył się ich następnie dla pończoch i jedwabnego płaszczyka, po których zkolei nastąpiły fraki, marynarki i szlafrokowate paletoty. Jego towarzyszka znowu, dla której figowy listek niegdyś stanowił aż nadto wystarczającą odzież, dziś wstydzi się, gdy ma na sobie tylko kilkanaście kawałków różnych tkanin, a szczęśliwą jest wówczas dopiero, gdy ilość kawałków, form i kolorów dochodzi do kilkudziesięciu na dobę. Oszukawszy całą naturę, rodzaj ludzki zapragnął siebie jeszcze oszukać i w tym celu — wymyślił maskarady. Fałszywemu mędrcowi cięży powaga, i otóż raz na rok przynajmniej wchodzi we właściwą skórę i przebiera się za błazna. Skromnisi dokucza towarzystwo codzienne, moralne aż do znudzenia; korzysta więc z karnawału i z maską na twarzy wybiega między rozpustnice. Chłopak felczerski, któremu „Życie Napoleona I" zohydziło brzytwę i baniecznik, wbija na głowę trójgraniasty kapelusz i wiesza u boku drewnianą szablę. Spokojny obywatel, na dnie duszy którego drzemią wołowe instynkta, nie może odmówić sobie tej rozkoszy, aby choć raz w życiu nie okazał się w masce, wyobrażającej cielęcą główkę — podobnie jak brzydka panna służąca nie umarłaby spokojnie, gdyby jej choć pod maską nie nazwano „piękną damą!..." Wszystkie te indywidua stanowią główny korpus maskaradowej armji, której druga część składa się z wszelkiego rodzaju maruderów. Romantycy, naczytawszy się o skrytych pod maskami księżniczkach i hrabiankach, a przynajmniej pannach z dobrego domu — ufni w siłę swych wdzięków i ogień uczucia, idą między wytrawnemi dominami polować na niewinne serca. Dobroduszni obywatele ziemscy, ubrawszy się we fraki z przed kampanji węgierskiej i cylindry z czasów wojny włoskiej, dążą naprzód do kas Towarzystwa Kredytowego po kapitał materjalny, następnie zaś na sale redutowe po kapitał duchowy, który ma im na cały rok wystarczyć. Znudzony wreszcie mieszczuch, dla którego noc przepędzona w domu stanowi stratę drogiego czasu, spieszy na maskaradę dla zobaczenia znajomych, zebrania plotek, lub w najgorszym razie dlatego, aby mu nogi podeptano i pognieciono boki. Gdy go jedno i drugie nie spotka, wpada w melancholją i narzeka na brak przyjemności w mieście; ożywia się — gdy go dobrze potrącą, a jest dopiero prawdziwie szczęśliwym, gdy mu kalosze i paleto ukradną. Wówczas bowiem może się martwić, kląć i pozować na bohatera wypadku, o którym całe miasto rozprawia. O północy obszerne sale redutowe były pełne masek, fraków, muzyki, szmeru nóg, fałszywych i prawdziwych głosów, światła — a nadewszystko gorąca i zaduchu. Pod chórem, na którym grzmiała i huczała muzyka, kilkanaście par, przebranych w najstarsze kostjumy corps de baletu, tańcowało kadryla, napróżno usiłując mu nadać choć szczyptę kankanowego pieprzu. Obok nich utworzyła się, jak zwykle, gromada gapiów, którzy zachęcali tancerzy do energiczniejszych skoków, lub powtarzali tłuste i oklepane koncepty, śmiejąc się z nich, jak ludzie, którzy w braku uznania ogólnego, sami przynajmniej pragną sobie oddać sprawiedliwość. Poza obrębem tego koła, tłoczyły się ciągle ruchome i nieprzerwane szeregi osób płci obojej w maskach i bez masek, maszerujących żółwim krokiem. Jedne szeregi ciągnęły przez środek sali do drzwi wschodnich, inne do zachodnich, od chóru do okien i od okien do chóru. Inni obchodzili salony dokoła zgodnie z biegiem słońca, lub też w kierunku wprost przeciwnym. Zmęczeni siadali na krzesłach i kanapach, umieszczonych pod ścianami; głodni podążali w kierunku bufetów. Każdy miał jakąś parę, każdy rozmawiał, intrygował, usiłował intrygować, lub wzdychał do tego, aby go zaintrygowano. Intryg jednak było bardzo niewiele, a jeszcze mniej dowcipu. Odrapani pielgrzymi i krakowiacy pożądliwie spoglądali na chustki i zegarki spokojnych obywateli, których ze swej strony zmiętoszone krakowianki gwałtem, aczkolwiek bezskutecznie, prosiły o kolacją. Zręczność pajaców polegała na wytrząsaniu długiemi rękawami, jowjalny humor Żydów manifestował się zapomocą okrzyku: „Handel, panowie, handel!..." — a dowcip wszystkich wogóle masek ograniczał się na sakramentalnych wyrazach: — Znam cię, bałamucie!... dużo nabroiłeś!... „Bałamut," uszczęśliwiony tem, że go nareszcie ktoś zaczyna intrygować, wyszczerzył zęby, zasypywał maskę pytaniami i gotów jej był nawet historją swego życia opowiedzieć... Wszystko jednak napróżno!... Wszechwiedząca bowiem i prawdopodobnie bardzo uszczypliwa w swem przekonaniu maska traciła kontenans, a przyparta, jak to powiadają, do muru, uciekała czem prędzej na drugi koniec sali, przypuszczając zapewne, że zmiana miejsca natchnie ją nieco głębszym dowcipem... Krótko mówiąc, w salach redutowych, tak w tym, jak w zeszłym i pozaprzeszłym roku, panował niesmak i nudy. Każdy nieledwie uśmiech kończył się ziewaniem, które eleganci napróżno starali się zasłaniać glansowanemi rękawiczkami. Wśród tłumu osób krążyli i znajomi nasi z cukierni. Widziano tam młodego adwokata, który z wyszukaną galanterją obsługiwał jakieś czarne i przysadziste domino, uważane przez jednych za matkę, przez innych za kochankę pacjenta. Widziano literata, pana Romana, który z kapeluszem na tył głowy nasuniętym i rękoma w kieszeniach — „studjował" maskaradę, myśląc o dorobieniu do niej powieści. Widziano w innym salonie asesora, który, chcąc uwolnić się od natarczywości „krakowianek," każdej zbliżającej się do niego z dziwnie zimną krwią proponował: aby mu kolacją kupiła. Był tam i Lachowicz, ziewający nagłos bez ceremonji, i Sielski, który z rumieńcem na twarzy i ogniem w oku śledził jakieś białe, atlasowe domino. Patrzący na manewry te znajomi Sielskiego mówili, że on jeden dobrze się dziś bawi, i że białe domino musi być niepospolicie piękną kobietą. W czasie tego, grupa, złożona z lekarza, podsędka i jakiegoś literackiego laika, wpadła na Lachowicza. Od niefortunnego pojedynku upłynęło już kilka tygodni i ludzie o nim zapominali potrochu. — Witamy pana Ludwika! — wykrzyknął lekarz. — Cóżto jesteś na maskaradzie, w nowiuteńkim fraku?... — Musiałem kupić frak, bo inaczej Towarzystwo Zachęty nie przyjęłoby na wystawę moich obrazów — odparł Lachowicz. — Z fraka wytłomaczył się! — wtrącił podsędek. — Ale co pan robisz na maskaradzie? — Studjuję koloryt, który najlepiej przypada do gustu naszej publiczności. Do rozmawiających przystąpił w tej chwili asesor. — Cóż, asesorze — zapytano go chórem — jakże idzie?... Upolowałeś co?... — Tu nawet złodzieje kieszonkowi nie porobią interesów! — odpowiedział zgryźliwy asesor. — Wszystkie intrygi kwalifikują się do sądu poprawczego, a całe zebranie pod ostatnim psem. — Za którego nawet podatku opłacać nie warto! — wtrącił aspirant na literata. — No, no! — przerwał lekarz — mówicie, że zebranie pod psem, a przypatrzcie się tej oto „białej damie" — co za szyk! — Posągowa postać! — zauważył młody literat. — Rączka arystokratyczna: wąska i długa... — Jak tegoroczny karnawał — dorzucił asesor. — Ciekawym, kto to jest? — spytał podsędek. — Widocznie ktoś „z towarzystwa" — objaśnił lekarz. — Ale dlaczego Sielski tak jej pilnuje?... Ma minę zazdrosnego męża, któremu żona przez garderobę na bal maskowy uciekła — odezwał się znowu podsędek. — Domyślam się!... — mruknął przez zęby Lachowicz. — Któż to?... kto?... — zapytano jednogłośnie. Do grupy zbliżył się djabeł w czerwonym kostjumie i w kapeluszu z rogami. — Co panowie chcecie wiedzieć?... — spytał przybyły. — Przepyszny egzemplarz djabła! — wykrzyknął rozweselony aplikant literacki. — Nie wiedziałem, że w piekle utyć można!... — Pan nawet w piekle nie utyjesz — odparł djabeł, któremu nie podobało się to uwielbienie jego okrągłych kształtów. — Czy umiesz intrygować, mój mały?... — zapytał go lekarz. — Dlaczego nie!... Intryguję pana, ażebyś pan panu Goldflamowi oddał dwieście rubli, bo już dawno termin upłynął... — Tam do licha!... — mruknął podsędek. Lekarz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Oddam — rzekł — nawet w tej chwili, jeżeli mi pan Goldflam natychmiast weksel zwróci!... Tłusty djabeł pogardliwie machnął ręką. — Cóż to — odparł — pan doktór chce, ażebym na maskarady chodził z wekslami moich dłużników?... Musiałbym chyba czterokonnym wozem tu wjechać. Obecni nie dostrzegli, że od kilku chwil zbliżyło się do nich białe domino, które usłyszawszy ostatnie wyrazy djabła, rzekło do swego nieznanego im towarzysza piskliwym głosem: — Ten przynajmniej jest prawdziwym djabłem!... Rozmawiający odwrócili się, a czerwony djabeł z eleganckim ukłonem zapytał: — Dlaczego, piękna damo?... — Dlatego — odparło domino — że się boisz święconej wody... Djabeł znikł, jakby mu ogon przyskrzypnięto kościelnemi drzwiami, obecni zaś wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Brawo! — wykrzyknął podsędek. — Widzę, że maskarady nie upadły... — I nie upadną — odpowiedziało domino — świat jest wielką redutą, na której naprzykład osoby, kwalifikujące się na ławę oskarżonych, zajmują sędziowskie krzesła... — Co to znaczy, maseczko?... — spytał podsędek, oblewając się ponsem. — Myślę o sprawach miłosnych!... — odparło domino. — To co innego! — mruknął podsędek, z fizjognomją, zdradzającą wielki upadek na duchu. — Teraz na mnie kolej — rzekł asesor, wysuwając się naprzód. — Co o mnie powiesz, biała damo? — To, co wszyscy. Mówią, żeś przetrawił kodeks tak, iż ci w głowie pozostały tylko okładki. — Uprzejmie dziękuję. Towarzysz domina zdawał się być mocno zakłopotanym. — I ja gotów jestem przyjąć część, przypadającą na mnie — odezwał się lekarz. — Czekam, biała damo! — Dam ci jedną radę. Jeżeli chcesz mieć powodzenie jako lekarz kobiet młodych, unikaj kosztownych prezentów od kobiet starszych... — Na honor, nie rozumiem! — zawołał zmieszany lekarz. — Zrozumiesz lepiej, gdy ci adres przypomnę — odparło domino. — Zbytek dobroci... Dziękuję!... Z temi słowy lekarz cofnął się na stronę, ocierając pot z czoła. — Ha! muszę i ja coś zaryzykować — rzekł Lachowicz, patrząc na maskę z miną wyzywającą. — Ryzykowność potrzebniejsza jest w sprawach honorowych, niż na maskaradzie! — odpowiedziała podniesionym głosem dama. — Miałbym jej więcej, maseczko, gdybym był twoim mężem! — odparł Lachowicz. Maska nagle umilkła i cofnęła się. — Służę pani — rzekł w tej chwili Sielski i podał jej rękę. Dama bez ceremonji opuściła swego dawnego towarzysza i wyszła z Sielskim do innego salonu. — A to kuta baba! — wykrzyknął aspirant na literata. — Kto to jest?... — Pan ją znasz, panie Ludwiku?... — To jakaś znajoma Sielskiego; panie Lachowicz, kto ona jest?... — Wartoby się dowiedzieć!... Pytania te i wykrzykniki spadały jak grad na Lachowicza, który jednak wbrew ogólnemu oczekiwaniu milczał, głęboko widać dotknięty słowami maski. Wreszcie kiwnąwszy obecnym głową, opuścił maskaradę. Tymczasem Sielski w drugim salonie upatrzył stojącą pod oknem pustą kanapkę, na którą prawie upadła zmęczona, czy też przestraszona jego towarzyszka. — Nie spodziewałem się spotkać pani w tem miejscu — odezwał się malarz ze źle ukrywanym gniewem. Dama zwróciła na niego szare oczy i po chwili naturalnym głosem odparła: — Nie rozumiem powodu, dla którego miałybyśmy unikać miejsc, tak chętnie odwiedzanych przez naszych mężów i surowych przyjaciół. Ostatnie dwa wyrazy wymówiła z ironicznym śmiechem. — Obecność surowych przyjaciół — odparł jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony Sielski — przydaje się niekiedy, jak to sama pani miała sposobność sprawdzić przed chwilą... — Ach! przypominasz mi pan, żem mu powinna podziękować?... W istocie, znalazłeś się po rycersku, w nagrodę więc powiem, żem przyszła poto tylko, aby pana zobaczyć. Sielski milczał, starając się przybrać jak najobojętniejszą powierzchowność, co spostrzegłszy, dama mówiła dalej głosem cichym i tkliwym: — Cóżto, jesteś pan, widzę, naprawdę rozgniewany i w niesłychanie szorstki sposób chcesz mnie przekonać o swej słowności?... Od dwu tygodni nie byłeś u nas, narażając mnie tym sposobem na słuchanie różnych przypuszczeń i pytań ze strony męża. Na ulicy nie kłaniasz się pan, a na maskaradzie witasz mnie wymówkami — co najlichszą kobietę obrazić może. Spodziewam się i wymagam usprawiedliwienia... — Jestem zajęty — odparł Jerzy. — Nowa impertynencja, którą panu przebaczam tylko przez wzgląd na jego demokratyczne stosunki. Chcę stanowczo wiedzieć, jak długo będą trwały pańskie grymasy? — To nie są grymasy, ale poczucie obowiązku... — odpowiedział stłumionym głosem malarz. — Ach... obowiązek... Wy dziwne tworzycie sobie obowiązki! Pewnego dnia spotyka któryś z was nieszczęśliwą, haniebnie zdradzoną kobietę i stara się pozyskać jej serce. Ona opiera się, ucieka przed wami, przypomina obowiązki — ale wy, podrażnieni oporem, nie myślicie o nich. Wkońcu udaje się wam... Zwyciężacie, ale zarazem stawiacie ofierze swojej ultimatum, którego przyjąć nie może. Cudowne poczucie obowiązku!... — Dlaczego pani poruszasz podobne kwestje w tem miejscu?... — przerwał jej Sielski. — Więc gdzież je mam poruszać?... — zawołała z wybuchem dama. — Zmuszasz mnie pan, ażebym cię aż tu szukała i tu zwracała twoją uwagę na niewłaściwość tego rodzaju postępowania. Przypuszczam jedno z dwojga: albo udajesz pan gniew, aby mnie dręczyć — albo nie śmiesz wprost powiedzieć, żem cię już znudziła. No!... ale w takim wypadku... Chciała odejść, lecz Sielski zatrzymał ją, mówiąc: — Czy propozycja rozwodu, tyle razy robiona przeze mnie, upoważnia panią do tego rodzaju wniosków?... — Bardzo naturalnie. Pan żądasz rozwodu, mówisz o naszem połączeniu się, a jednocześnie składasz dowody, że cię mało obchodzę... W tej chwili zbliżył się do nich jakiś niski i szczupły blondyn, dystyngowanej powierzchowności. — Dobrze, żem was złapał! — zawołał przybyły. — Witam cię, Jerzy... Jakże się bawisz, Lociu?... — Zmęczyłam się — odpowiedziała dama ozięble. — Zmęczyłaś się, aleś i wzburzyła całe towarzystwo. O nikim nie mówią w salonach, tylko o jakiejś białej damie, dowcipnej i złośliwej, jak satyr!... Czy byłeś, kochany Jerzy, przy triumfach Loci?... bo mnie nie wypadało... Zdradziłbym ją moją obecnością.... Potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł przy masce, otarł pot z czoła i znowu zapytał Sielskiego: — Cóźto znaczy, żem cię tak dawno nie widział? — Byłem już parę razy u państwa po Nowym Roku, ale do spotkań z tobą nie mam widać szczęścia. — Prawda, że i ja w domu jestem gościem... Mam liczne zajęcia!... — odparł, śmiejąc się, blondyn, a potem dodał: Podobno malujesz obraz na konkurs?... Jaki to temat?... — Ostatni dzień skazanego... — Aha! Życzę ci powodzenia i jestem go prawie pewny, tymczasem... Możebyś moją żonę do powozu odprowadził?... Dama wstała, elegant zaś szepnął Jerzemu do ucha: — Spotkałem jakieś zielone domino, które mnie ogromnie intryguje. Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto to jest, ale bez kolacji ani sposób!... Po tem wyjaśnieniu ścisnął żonę za rękę, Sielskiego podobnież i znikł w tłumie. — Wyborny mąż, nieprawda?... — spytała dama Jerzego. — Dlatego też jeszcze dziś powtarzam moją propozycją. Z jego strony przeszkód niezawodnie nie spotkamy. — Nigdy! — odpowiedziała dama. — Ha! jeżeli tak — to trudno!... Na schodach ugalonowany lokaj podał damie sobolową salopę i szal na głowę. Sielski ubrał się także i wyszli razem. W drodze dama rzekła: — Więc między nami wojna?... Pan u nas nie bywasz? — Powiedziałaś pani. — Dobrze!... A zatem zapraszam pana na ostatnią maskaradę. Będę miała domino błękitne, a we włosach białą różę. — Dziś byłem ostatni raz na maskaradzie — odparł Sielski. — Z tem wszystkiem na ostatniej musisz pan być. — Stanowczo nie będę. — Zobaczymy! — odparła dama, siadając do powozu. Gdy odjechała, Sielski zawołał dorożkę i wrócił do siebie. Było już po trzeciej rano. Jerzy zapalił światło, usiadł na fotela i począł dumać. Myślał o kobiecie, która go kochała, o mężatce, którą mąż opuszczał, i która przytem była dość lekkomyślną i ryzykowną. Zaproponował jej rozwód z mężem, odmówiła stanowczo, z obawy skandalu; gdyby jednak powiedział jej: „Zostań moją kochanką..." — kto wie, czyby się nie zgodziła?... Przypomniał sobie jej szare oczy, bujne i gęste włosy, figurę jak utoczoną... Przypomniał sobie wieczną nieobecność męża w domu i te długie godziny o zmroku, które przepędzali we dwoje... — Przypuśćmy, że już została moją kochanką — szepnął Sielski — cóż dalej?... — Ja jestem łotr — odezwało się widmo męża Leontyny — mnie mogłeś zdradzać i oszukiwać... nie gniewałbym się o to... Ale za co ją zgubiłeś? — Byłem przyjacielem twego ojca — mówiło zkolei widmo starca — wykołysałem cię prawie na rękach, między tobą i Leonją nie robiłem różnicy, a nawet... Ileż to razy mówiłem, że chciałbym mieć zięcia podobnego do ciebie?... Ty jednak wówczas zajęty byłeś czem innem, pozwoliłeś ją zabrać innemu, a dziś — zhańbiłeś mi jedyne dziecko!... — Nigdy!... — wykrzyknął Sielski, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. — Zbłądziłem już, wchodząc jej w drogę, ale nie zgubię tej, którą... kochałem...